Taking Turns
by RoboTitaness
Summary: The Marauders used to take turns taking care of Harry. It became a tradition among them, as they were pressing the baby into the next caregiver's hands, to say "you're it. good luck."


**Title:** Taking Turns

 **Author:** RoboTitaness (fr0st6yte)

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Lily Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew

 **Genre:** Family, Friendship

 **Summary:** The Marauders used to take turns taking care of Harry. It became a tradition among them, as they were pressing the baby into the next caregiver's hands, to say "you're it. good luck."

 **A/N:** Based on this Tumblr prompt: (dot com) (slash) post (slash) 148729547620

* * *

"And don't forget his bottle; it's sitting there on the counter. _Don't_ try and make some more for him. It's charmed to stay the temperature he likes. And make sure he's in his crib by 8:30 - his crib, Sirius, not our bed. And -"

"Lils, I think he gets it." James smirked at his best friend. "Right, Padfoot?"

"'course Evans," he drawled. "Your lack of faith in me hurts. I think I can take care of my godson." He grinned at the baby in his arms. "We're going to have so much fun, aren't we Harry?" The boy chortled as Sirius tapped his nose.

"It's Potter now, Black," Lily rebuked.

"Come on Lily. We'll be late for the reservation." James drew Lily away from Sirius and Harry. "Good luck Padfoot! Thanks for watching him."

"I'm still shocked you managed to make a reservation at a Muggle restaurant." Lily muttered, following him.

"I'm not completely ignorant," he answered, mock irritated.

"Moony told him how!" Sirius called. The door shutting masked James' indignant shout and Lily's laughter. Sirius was left alone with Harry. "'Good luck'? Your father's crazy. I don't need luck. Let's have some fun, Prongslet!"

Sirius was cursing James. He had conveniently forgotten to tell him that babies cry. A lot. It had only been an hour since the Potters had left, and Sirius was at his wits end. The first half hour went beautifully. Harry was an absolute angel, playing quietly next to Sirius as he worked on some reports for the Order. It was when Sirius was just finishing up that things went to hell.

He was writing his report from the last Death Eater attack when he noticed that the sounds of blocks had stopped. He turned to his godson, shoving the table slightly. That turned out to be his big mistake. Sirius watched in horror as the edge of the table came too close to the tower of blocks Harry had built. One touch and the unsteady building came tumbling down, collapsing into a pile of multi-colored blocks in front of the baby. Harry He stared at the pile despondently, bottom lip trembling.

"Don't worry," Sirius said quickly. "We can rebuild it!" He reached over to pick up a blue block, only to drop it at Harry's sharp wail. "Sorry, sorry," he hurried. "Do you want to build it?" Harry only glared at him reproachfully. Sirius could just see the tears welling up.

"Don't cry," he said, searching for something to help. "How about some milk?" He tried, accio-ing the bottle. He lifted Harry onto his lab, putting the blue bottle to his lips. Harry stared at him for a few seconds before sipping. Sirius sighed. Crisis diverted.

For a few minutes.

Jerking his head away, Harry started wailing again, ignoring his godfather's prods. Nothing Sirius did or said seemed to help calm the baby, and now a half-hour later, he was desperate. Waving his wand, he sent out a plea for a help.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded at the door and Sirius quickly shouted for him to enter. An amused Remus Lupin entered the house, taking in the mess of a living room and the disheveled Sirius and crying Harry.

"Something gone wrong while baby-sitting?" he asked, leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets. Sirius sent him a dark look, while cradling the baby, still pleading with him.

"Shut it," he growled, "and get your ar-butt over here." His friend shook his head before taking Harry from him. Instantly, the boy quieted, staring at the newcomer.

"Hello pup. Upset are we? What did Uncle Padfoot do now?" he continued to talk to Harry, swaying his arms slightly. The boy stilled, looking up at Remus desolately, still sniffling. "He is silly, isn't he?" Remus ignored Sirius's snort. "But Uncle Moony's here now." Soon enough Remus had Harry asleep, cradled in his arms. He smirked at Sirius as they put him in his crib.

"I can't believe it," Sirius whined, as he collapsed on the couch. "You got him calm in ten minutes! I've been trying for over half an hour!" Remus laughed, relaxing back.

"You just don't have the magic touch," he said. Sirius rolled his eyes, but before he could form his come back, a cry broke through the quiet.

The men looked at each other, but Sirius said quickly, "You're the one with the magic touch. Good luck, mate!" Before he rushed out the door, he called back, "Lily and James should be here by 11!"

* * *

"James," Remus called, knocking on his friend's door. "It's Remus Lupin, son of Lyall and Hope Lupin." The identification allowed him entrance. "James, it's your shift at the Riddle House." He slumped onto the couch, his limbs feeling like lead.

"Already?" James sighed, stepping into his living room, holding his son.

"Unfortunately," came the answer.

"Moo'ey!" Came the expected shout, and the young man drew his head up to smile tiredly at the small boy.

"Hello Harry." James let his son crawl to his uncle, and both men smiled as the boy tried climbing onto the couch. Reaching over, Remus picked the little one up, holding him securely in his lap. "Where's Lily?" Remus asked, looking for the girl he called sister.

"Out with Dorcas. Probably one of the last times she'll have to relax in a while. With all the attacks, St. Mungo's is getting busy. She's already started working double shifts, but she is enjoying being a Healer," James answered. "It suits her better than fighting, at least."

"It does," Remus agreed. He remembered her always saying how she wanted to help people, not fight them. That she always left to the boys. Though, he though wryly, only Sirius had ever _wanted_ to be an Auror. The other three just got roped in with the war.

"Dumbledore keeping you busy?" James asked, noting the bags under Remus' eyes.

He sighed before nodding. "Same with Moody?"

"He's about the most paranoid git ever. 'Constant vigilance!'" The imitation couldn't be further from Alastor Moody, leading to both men to break up in laughter. Harry looked at them, frowning in confusion.

"Silly," he said decisively, leading to another round of laughter.

"No, Harry. Padfoot's silly."

"Speaking of Padfoot, I haven't seen him in a while."

James grimaced. "Moody's keeping him even busier than me. Auror training takes most of his time." Remus nodded, sympathy for his friend bubbling up. He had heard enough stories from Sirius at the beginning of his career.

"I should get going, mate. Harry, I've got to go, okay?" After Harry nodded and waved, James turned to Remus, "Your turn taking care of Harry. Good luck."

* * *

The patronus dissipated, leaving only James' and Remus' white faces. Remus quickly sent his own out, while James picked Harry off the floor.

"Another attack? Now?" James demanded, holding his son close. "I can't go! Lily's not here!"

Remus nodded. "Peter is coming," he answered. "He can't fight with his broken leg. He can watch Harry." Just as he finished the sentence, James' door pounded.

"Reveal yourself!" James called quickly.

"Peter Pettigrew. My animagus is a rat, named Wormtail. Yours is a stag named Prongs and Sirius' is a dog named Padfoot." Remus threw open the door, helping his friend limp to the couch. "Why'd you call Moony?"

"Patronus from Sirius. They've been attacked. James and I are headed down there. Your turn to stay with Harry. Good luck." Dumping his son on his friend, James followed Remus out the door.

* * *

"Prongs, moon's up in an hour. We're headed to the woods. Moony's getting restless." Sirius' voice faded as the dog disappeared.

James raced through the house, just back from his shift. "Lily, I've got to go!" His wife appeared, grabbing Harry from his hands. "You're it. Good luck."

* * *

"Lily, we need your help! Remus and the Prewetts are injured. At headquarters." Lily was moving before Peter's patronus was gone.

"James!" she called, grabbing her Healer's kit. When her husband showed, he understood instantly.

"You're it. Good luck."

They shared a kiss before she hurried to the door.

* * *

"Sirius, attack in Hogsmeade." James shoved Harry at his friend as Lily jumped down the stairs. The couple ran to the door. "You're it. Good luck."

* * *

James ducked at the spell whizzed over his head. He knew he was just delaying. Without his wand, he couldn't dream of fighting Voldemort, but he wasn't going to just let him kill him. He was a Marauder. They didn't give into detentions quietly at school, and now, they continue to fight.

Even when one betrays the others.

He flinched as he heard another spell hit his kitchen, destroying it, as mocking laughter echoed in the small space. He focused on the doorway to the living room. If he could just get there, he could get his wand. Then he might have a chance. He pushed himself up as a spell hit the cupboard above him, wood chips raining down on him. He took a deep breath and as soon as he saw light flash from Voldemort's wand, he shoved himself to his feet and ran.

He was nearly at the door when the laughter grew louder and he heard the spell fall from the cursed lips. He knew he wouldn't make it and he turned to face his enemy. As the spell washed over him, he hoped Lily's turn would end better.

* * *

"Step aside girl!"

"Not Harry! Please!" Lily begged, stepping in front of her baby, begging with the wizard in front of her. Her heart was breaking. If he was up here then James was gone. She didn't stand a chance, she knew, her wand already spelled out of her hands. If Harry survived, she'd do anything.

"Last chance girl!" he shouted but Lily didn't budge. She stared straight at the hooded face, as his curse hit her straight on. _Sirius_ , she thought. _Your turn. Take care of him._

* * *

Sirius wavered, feeling time around him stop when Bellatrix's spell hit him. Harry was staring at him - why was he looking at him like that? He could see Remus further away, ending his duel with a flourish, before racing towards him, panic plain on his face. He was saying something, but Sirius couldn't hear his friend. He couldn't hear anything actually, except…

"Sirius…" Prongs was suddenly there, smiling down at him. "Let's go home now." Sirius stared at his best friend, realization dawning on him. As he grabbed his hand, he turned once more to Moony and whispered, "You're it. Good luck."

* * *

Bonus:

Remus smiled as Harry continued looking at him, astonished. It was hard to believe that the young man he was now was the same cheerful baby he once was. Somewhere, Lily and James were radiating with pride. Remus was overjoyed when he agreed to be Teddy's godfather.

When he went down fighting next to his wife's corpse, he was disappointed but not surprised. He had not expected to live past the war. He had hoped Dora would stay with Teddy, but she had been an Auror. She would never stay back when there was fighting.

As he gazed down at Harry in the Forbidden Forest, along with his best friends and sister, he knew he picked the right person to be godfather to his son. There would be no more turning Harry over to the next caretaker, but instead, the boy had turned into the caregiver. _It's your turn, Harry. Take care of Teddy. Good luck._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Cross posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn (fr0st6yte)

Hopefully I did every character justice. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Thanks for reading!

Find me on Tumblr: fr0st6yte


End file.
